Tнє Mιgнту Fαℓℓ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Comparado con lo que estaba viviendo, el hacer el ridículo en las fiestas —por beber, casi siempre, de más— no era ni la quinta parte de vergonzoso. Además, con ello, siempre contaba que olvidaría todos los desastrosos detalles sobre los hechos cuando se levantase, para variar, al lado de aquel insoportable sujeto."::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars2 me pertenecen; el título (y la pequeña estrofa) es referente a la canción de Fall Out Boy~ & _como siempre_ , la portada tampoco es mía. Todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **¿Algún día me dejaré de fastidiar de madrugada? Sinceramente, lo dudo —al menos, de momento— pero... tenía la necesidad de terminar este vago 'experimento' antes de poder seguir con un pendiente en otro lado (:.**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Esto es lo que obtienes cuando tienes un repentino capricho de fluff + lime y, evidentemente, no cumples ninguno de ambos objetivos. Además de ello, obvio slash humanizado y OoC, lo típico de siempre _~._**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **T** he **M** ighty **F** all._

* * *

 _Cause you think…  
_ _You think your only crime is that you got caught._

* * *

 **S** i había algo más molesto que Francesco Bernoulli y su confiada actitud prepotente, definitivamente lo era Francesco Bernoulli _ebrio_ ; multiplicaba lo irritante que podía llegar a ser y, de hecho, lo estaba comprobando en el acto. Con toda la tranquilidad y naturalidad del mundo, el castaño apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras mantenía la vista en el paisaje que tenían delante.

— _Non è fantástico?_

No lo era, _para nada_ y, sólo para empezar, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía perdiendo el tiempo con aquel italiano en el reformado Wheel Well Motel. Quizá, en su momento, lo había hecho para comenzar a enseñarle los beneficios sobre el «desacelerar en ocasiones» pero, honestamente, le bastaba verlo por el rabillo del ojo para cambiar completamente de idea.

Sólo para llevarle la contra, el piloto de Fórmula se había pasado de copas mientras, tercamente, él se había limitado a estar de brazos cruzados para «promover la calma» sin hacer nada más que dejarlo embriagarse… y aumentar la billetera de uno de sus encargados. _¿Qué?_ El pueblo debía de seguir prosperando, y el sujeto no se quedaría pobre por contribuir pagándose los tragos más caros.

Con cansancio, dirigió su vista hacia su alrededor. No le debía sorprender que se encontrasen solos en uno de los banquillos fuera del resort ya que, después de todo, Guido les había hecho _el favor_ de dejarlos ahí, incluso cuando el horario del servicio al cliente ya había finalizado hace mucho.

—Sí, supongo que es una buena vista —comentó vago y sin prestarle más atención de la poca que ya le había dedicado antes. No obstante, cuando sintió una mano apoyarse sobre una de rodillas, se vio obligado a ponerse alerta por puro instinto, aún cuando fingió no sobresaltarse.

—Francesco no hablaba de eso.

Era obvio que no pero, en tales condiciones, Lightning no podía ignorar la situación por mucho más tiempo, ni siquiera aplazarla lo necesario como para poder regresar a su habitación en el Cozy Cone en total paz consigo mismo. Si la tensión solía ser insoportable en condiciones normales, poco podía hacer para resistirse en tal panorama.

—Claro; un pequeño pueblito al lado de una carretera no es tan llamativo como Milán, ¿no? —Apuntó en un intento de disimular, esbozando una altiva sonrisa conforme alzaba una ceja—. Aunque, creo que Porto Corsa me sigue gustando más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Es más de mi estilo. Gente famosa con cosas caras y lujosas por doquier...

Ignorando completamente tanto lo dicho como el patético intento de pelea por su parte, el italiano mantuvo su postura.

—McQueen: _chi non ama, non ha cuore._

El susodicho rodó los ojos de inmediato. Aunque fuese menos frecuente que verlo a él ebrio durante algún evento, no era la primera vez que el italiano decidía usar esa excusa para ponerse extremadamente meloso en público, y eso le era casi tan incómodo como irritantes le eran sus insultos durante la vieja temporada del WGP.

—Supongo que no tengo corazón —bromeó con una sonrisa de falsa resignación para evitar suspirar y/o rodar los ojos—. ¿Eso querías que notara?

Antes de hablar, Francesco negó ligeramente, provocándole un ligero cosquilleo cuando algunos de sus mechones rozaron parte de su cuello. Mordiéndose la punta de la lengua para no decir nada al respecto, Lightning se limitó a tratar de alejarse un poco, siempre disimulando.

— _Amare e non essere amati è tempo perso…_ —siguió recitando aunque, notando rápidamente las intenciones del rubio, rodeó sus hombros con el brazo libre, terminando por abrazarlo (y atraparlo) de esa forma—. _Non ti crede?_

Harto, dejó de mantener la vista puesta en los adornos que se ubicaban al otro extremo para dar con su mirada caoba y la boba sonrisa que, por pura intuición, sabía que le esperarían cuando lo voltease a ver.

—Sólo por si lo olvidabas: no hablo italiano —le recordó, sonando tan mordaz como desinteresado cuando notó la real cercanía entre ellos. Sin embargo, aquello no consiguió la reacción que esperaba.

— _Ma,_ McQueen... _Il mio cuore batte soltanto per te…_ —aprovechó a decir, tan arrogante y confiado que, por un momento, el #95 consideró lo sobrio que podría estar… hasta que su aliento descartó la idea por completo.

De cualquier forma, todo ello había bastado para que un pequeño rubor cubriese sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que se mostraba repentinamente ofendido por lo dicho. ¿Qué mejor manera que actuar así para responder la confesión de un ebrio narcisista?

—Seh… Creo que esperaré a mañana para que te retractes de lo que sea que hayas dicho antes —burló por fingir normalidad, dejando escapar entre tanto, una risilla más nerviosa que una acompañante—. Siempre lo haces y, como de todos modos no entendí nada, podemos fingir que…

Como debió de esperar al ponerse a hablar de más, sus labios fueron tan rápido como torpemente aprisionados. En un principio pensó que fue sólo para callarlo, mas cuando el italiano se separó con mucha más lentitud de la que acostumbraba, Lightning terminó por entender la impulsividad del acto.

—Francesco no podría arrepentirse de eso —dijo, demasiado orgulloso por la mueca incrédula con la que el americano le observaba.

Esforzándose por entender, rebufó y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que mañana no volverás a la ronda de comentarios hirientes y coqueteos hacia cualquier chica que se te cruce enfrente? —cuestionó, sonando (sin notarlo) tan molesto como le fastidiaba aquella idea.

La sonrisa que le siguió dedicando el #1 no mejoró en nada su ceño fruncido, ni siquiera el calor que le producía lo ajenamente avergonzado que estaba. Nada tuvo que ver que, también, reaccionase a la pizca de celos que, seguramente, Francesco habría notado, aún en un estado tan patético.

— _Amore nuovo va e viene, ma il vecchio si mantiene._

Aún cuando estrechó el brazo que había estado manteniendo alrededor de la cintura del castaño y cuando éste besó uno de sus pómulos con suavidad, Lightning no pudo desperdiciar la oportunidad para tratar de molestarlo.

—Cuida lo que dices —advirtió antes de que sus ojos adoptasen un radiante brillo pícaro al escucharse—. Terminaré regresando con Sally si sigues insistiendo tanto en esas cosas sobre el verdadero amor.

Inmediatamente, con verdaderas intenciones de callarlo, Francesco le volvió a besar en los labios aunque, para sorpresa de su novio durante aquel momento, siendo increíblemente tosco al hacerlo. Sólo por ello trató de apartarlo al instante, manteniendo su mismo nivel de cuidado a la vez que parecía dedicarse sólo a verse más rojo que el propio camión de bomberos de Red.

— _Baciami,_ McQueen.

— ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡N-No! —Repuso al instante y con total consternación ante la demanda. Sintiendo su respiración cerca del oído y su barba raspando parte de la piel sensible, apartaba la vista de forma tan acelerada como lo estaban los latidos de su corazón en ese preciso instante—. ¡¿No recuerdas en dónde estamos?!

—Sí —contestó con firmeza, mas su traviesa sonrisa indicaba lo mismo que advertían las manos que empezaban a acariciar descaradamente cada parte de su cuerpo por debajo de las prendas de uniforme—, _ma non c'è nessuno intorno…_

Tratando de negarse, el rubio siguió buscando cualquier intento de excusa para lograr escapar de su desfavorable situación. No obstante, como era predecible a simple vista, nada había logrado hacer cambiar de parecer al cargoso italiano que, prácticamente, estaba haciendo lo que quería con él.

Comparado con lo que estaba viviendo, el hacer el ridículo en las fiestas —por beber, casi siempre, de más— no era ni la quinta parte de vergonzoso. Además, con ello, siempre contaba que olvidaría todos los desastrosos detalles sobre los hechos cuando se levantase, _para variar,_ al lado de aquel insoportable sujeto.

—D-De cualquier forma —trató de llamarle la atención cuando tuvo un mínimo lapsus de espacio, carraspeando luego para ocultar hasta la mínima traición de su cuerpo ante los toques—, ¿podrías ser un poco más "disimulado"? Aún sin nadie a la vista, prefiero tener mi reputación totalmente íntegra —no pudo evitar mencionar con cinismo, señalándose como pudo.

— _Per favore,_ estás con Francesco Bernoulli —rió tan ronca como desvergonzadamente, volviendo a provocar que sus mejillas se encendiesen por más de que rodó los ojos con hastío—. Lo menos que podría pasarte… _sarebbe male._

—Aún recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si quería morir feliz, ¿no?

— _Il sesso uccide,_ McQueen —contestó con naturalidad tras encogerse de hombros, ignorando completamente la mueca escéptica del otro—. _Non ti va di moriré felice?_

— _Grazie_ , pero también preferiría seguir con vida por un tiempo más —apuntó con media sonrisa al cruzarse de brazos, aunque éstos poco tiempo duraron en esa posición—. Agh. ¿Sabes qué? Al demonio con eso.

Si pocas veces tendría al italiano bajo su merced por culpa del alcohol —cuando, por lo general, ocurría convenientemente al revés—, ¿para qué molestarse en dejar pasar la oportunidad? Por más de que no se lo admitiese, él tenía razón; no había nadie en la cercanía, ni tampoco lo habría gracias a lo tarde que era y lo tranquilo que solía ser Radiator Springs.

Con cierta malicia nacida de la mezcla de la confianza con su ego, se acomodó como pudo sobre su regazo, entreteniéndose con la mirada confundida y aletargada de Francesco cuando rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos.

— _If you don't get it, I'll draw you a picture_ —murmuró con soberbia, jugueteando distraídamente con uno de los piercings que subían del lóbulo hacia el cartílago de su oreja izquierda.

— _A buon intenditor, porche parole_ —contestó, riendo ligeramente cuando salía del trance inicial por verlo tomar la iniciativa con tanto ímpetu—, pero te tendrás que atener a lo que provoques, McQueen.

—Qué curioso… Estaba a punto de decirte algo similar.

Tras retirar hacia atrás parte de su estorboso y lacio cabello rubio con una mano, pasó a acercarse al rostro del italiano para tomar uno de sus labios entre los propios, tironeando juguetonamente mientras el otro trataba de acoplarse al gesto porque, lo primero a lo que había atinado a hacer por pura inercia, fue a esbozar una amorosa y amplia sonrisa cuando lo acomodaba mejor sobre sus piernas, aprovechando a deslizar sus manos, de vez en cuando, hacia sus muslos.

Después de que el piloto rodease su espalda baja con ambos brazos, Lightning no pudo evitar volver a reír con arrogancia antes de decidirse por profundizar un poco el beso. Había sufrido bastante abstinencia durante la velada; lo más normal del mundo debía de ser el querer compensarse con algo del licor que había quedado impregnado hasta en sus comisuras de su novio.

Casi sería un delito que no se encargase de aprovechar la oportunidad al máximo, y un corredor de tanta fama y reconocido mundialmente no podía permitirse tener una pequeña mancha como esa en su inmaculado historial.

Relamiéndose libertinamente con su mirar fijo en los orbes caobas del #1 de forma intencional, ese fue el único descanso que le dio, más para recuperar el aliento que por beneficiarlo; eso quedó en claro cuando empezó a dejar algunas marcas sobre su cuello, usándolas a modo de distracción para ir despojándolo de su conocida chaqueta tricolor.

Definitivamente, la diversión apenas estaba empezando… y Francesco tenía mucho por lo que pagar durante el resto de la noche. Se suponía que el trabajo de los chicos buenos era castigar a los malos, ¿no?

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que alguien llegó hasta aquí!**_ **La idea era hacer un simple fluff que tuviese un lime implícito y... bueno, queriendo compensar que siempre hago lucir a Lightning como el único que no se mide al beber xD, éste fue el resultado de 'dejarle ganar' por ésta vez n0n7... y que lograra sacar a relucir su lado _descarado_ 7v7 *que, como le llama de cariño, es Sassy McQueen (?)*.**

 **Ñam... Posiblemente muera de vergüenza cuando lea esta aberración, así que omitiré esa parte por lo que... lo reiterativo que puede estar es excusado de esa manera BD (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
